Welcome Katsu!
by BlessTheFalls
Summary: well... i didn't feel like spelling katsuyu...so i shortened it to katsu... please don't laugh...XD!


**Welcome Katsu!!****Kakasahi+katsu**

**Romance**

You were running through the trees in back of your house. You suddenly trip and you go rolling down a hill. Once you stopped, you realized that you were lost.

"Mom!" You yelled. No answer, just some birds chirping away in the distance.

"Dad!" No answer.

"Great I'm-"

"Lost?" you heard a voice from behind you. You turned around to see a stranger.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Niko." He said. "And who might you be?"

"Uhh...I...I just remembered...I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." You said, turning to face the other way. Niko grabbed your arm and spun you around to face him again.

"Tell me, where do you live?" He said.

"Um...Uhh...I...well...I'm...lost..." You said, shyly.

"Here, let me take you home." He said smiling down at you. "Ok."

**FF-- HOME**

"Mom, dad!?" You yelled in the house.

"Katsu! We're in the kitchen dear!" Your mom yelled. Your father came to meet you at the door.

"Katsu..." He paused looking at Niko. "Who is this?"

"Oh this is the guy that brought me home 'cause well you see-" "Get OUT!" He shouted. "Get out of my house!"

"Uh sir?"

"Get OUT!!" With that, Niko looked you and then left.  
That night, when you were all settled in your bed, you heard something outside. You got up and walked over to your window. You opened your window and looked out.

"Katsu!" He whispered but loud enough for you to hear him.

"Niko!" You whispered back.

"Come to the river tomorrow at 12:00 P.M."

"Ok!" You looked at your clock, 10:05pm. You looked back outside and Niko was gone.

**THE NEXT DAY**

You woke up, got dressed and told your parents you were going to play with some of your friends. You lied. You went to meet Niko instead. You reached the river.

"Niko!" You said running to him.

"Hey Katsu. Sorry about last night. Did I wake you?" He said at you.

"Oh no, you didn't wake me." You said. You and Niko talked for awhile.

"Niko?" You said looking at him. "How old are you?"

"Ummm...8 you?"

"5."

Niko smiled then looked at his watch.

"Oh I have go home. See you tomorrow." He said walking away and waving. You went home to find your house had been trashed. You walked into the dining area.

"What happened?" You quickly ran upstairs.

"Mom!!!! Dad!!!" You yelled running up the stairs. You walked into their room and found them on their bed, side by side.

"Mom, dad! Someone wrecked our house!" You said running over to the bedside. You jumped up onto the bed.

"Mom, dad, did you hear me?! Why are you SLEEPING!!???" You yelled tens times louder. Then, glass flew into the room. Some had jumped through the window.

"C'mon Katsu, lets get you out of here." The person grabbed you and took you out of the house. You couldn't tell who the person was because it was dark.  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP..SMASH!  
"Uggghhh...stupid alarm clock." You said, slowly getting up. You rubbed your eyes and looked at your clock which read: 8:30. You got up, showered, dressed, ate breakfast and left. You were moving to the Leaf Village. It took you a long process to get all your stuff to your new house in Konoha.

**A WEEK LATER.**

You just got settled into your new house. You don't know anyone except for the Lady Tsunade and Shizune. Once you finished unpacking the very last box, you decided to go get something to eat. You walked around for a bit and found this ramen place.

'Yum! Ramen!' You went in, sat down and ordered. You got your ramen and started to eat it. Someone had come in and bumped into your and your ramen went everywhere! "Ow" You said, not being rude.

"Oh sorry, that was my fault." You turned around and looked at man with silver hair. "Oh it's ok." You said smiling. You watched the man sit down next to you.

"So what's your name?"

"Katsu. Yours?"

"Kakashi." You continued to eat your ramen. You and Kakashi talked the whole time too. You finished your ramen and just sat there, looking at Kakashi.

"What?"

"Do you want me to wait for you to finish your ramen?" You asked.

"No, it's fine. But if you want to you can. It's up to you." He said. He finished his ramen and decided to show you around the village. You kept walking and walking, it seemed like forever! You two came across a bench so you sat down.

"So where do you live?" He said, looking at you.

"Not too far from that ramen shop; probably about 5 minutes away."

"It's getting late, would you like me to take you home?"

"Oh uhh… sure." You said. You two walked to your house. "Well this is it. Thanks for showing me around Kakashi."

"No problem. Will you be around tomorrow?"

"Yup" You said, walking inside. "Good-Night Kakashi."

"Good-Night Katsu."

Kakashi POV:  
You just said good-night to Katsu. 'Why does her name sound so familiar? And it seems like I've seen her somewhere too... You thought, walking back to your house. You arrived home and found…

**TO BE COMTINUED!!XD**


End file.
